


旅馆

by realityyuyu



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 12:00:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20975549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realityyuyu/pseuds/realityyuyu





	旅馆

洗澡的时候我分明听到敲击水管的声响，一下一下地像摩斯电码闷顿地在浴室里散开。于是我关了水龙头，狐疑地四处扫射着浴室里布满昏黄水渍和污垢的每一个角落。没有任何反常，这个燥热的下午就如同我身处的这间破败的汽车旅馆一样容不下异事件掀起的一滴水花，除了无所不及的黄沙什么都没有，我每天都要从枕头下口袋间靴子里和我能想到的任何地方倾倒出一小撮，伴着生活的操蛋一同倒进垃圾桶。

摩斯电码又被叩响了，这次我执意要找出个所以然。

很快我就发现声响来自房门，这倒有些奇怪，无事不登三宝殿，但没有什么事情会来烦扰我这个千里之外的闲人。

我打开门，没穿上衣，下身围着房间里仅有的一条毛巾。我是被打扰的一方，所以我有权表达我随意、慌乱、不满的情绪的诉求。

一个高瘦男孩站在门外，穿着黑色水洗夹克和马丁靴。前发很长，染成酒红色。我高中时期年少叛逆的时候也喜欢把眼睛用过长的刘海遮住，但现在我彻底懂了别人为什么都讨厌这种行为，因为没人愿意对上找不着的眼睛说话。

他很自然地斜倚在门框上，反客为主地透过我淌着水滴的肩膀往里瞧。我挡住他的视线，原因无他，平日里朋友都说我是个很整洁爱收拾的单身汉，但是来到这里后我就一改本性，只不过是大肆批斗善的那一面罢了。衣服烟头扔得到处都是，半截被子躺在地上。

于是他被迫跟我直接交涉，“你这里浴室可以用吗，隔壁的下水道堵了。”  
声音很软很轻，就是这种分不清是先天的得益还是后天对我的示好的错综复杂把我迷惑住了。我侧身让他进入，“用吧，但我这儿没有毛巾了。”平心而论，这也没有那么复杂，我承认我是心猿意马于他那张清秀的小脸和粉色的嘴唇，人都是视觉动物，而我别无选择地要给他开绿灯一路放行。

我迅速地收拾了一下房间和自己，这期间浴室里淅淅沥沥的水声给我默契无间地伴奏。甚至还仔细地梳了梳头发，又变成人模人样的金珉奎了，我在心里给自己实况解说。这张脸还是很有自信的，一路听着不同年龄段女性的夸奖声长大。也确实很久没照过镜子，晒黑了点，瘦了些。

水声停了，过了一会，传来拉开门栓的声音。  
他捋着湿发走出来，没什么东西给他擦擦身子，长袖上衣被皮肤上的水沾得半湿。头发上的水滴顺着脖颈一路滚落下去，滚到衣服里就是一条水痕，活像他背脊上挂了一条深灰色的伤口。

“谢谢。”我慷慨地感谢这场分享，至少我有机会看清了他的眉目。这个不速之客，他单眼皮的长眼睛看向我时我背上的肌肉都在跳动。我冲他点点头，还没来得及说上些不客气举手之劳五讲四美的漂亮话，他就带上门出去了。随意地让我吃惊，摸不透他下一步的步调，或是他根本就打算站在原地不动。

于是我追着他走出门去，叫住了他。开口我自己都被逗笑了，“你还真突然，来的快走得也快。”

他回头露出一个月钩一样的笑容很轻浅地说：“我不是有敲过水管吗？”  
每个字又咬合地很坚定，在耳膜里留下不大不小的脆响。

我站在旅馆昏黄的过道，脚下廉价的纤维地毯和飘忽的杂乱气味提醒着一切都真实可考，但莫名地感觉晕眩，旁边泛黄的墙壁像无间道一样地像我挤压过来，我被一个彻头彻尾的意外当头一击。

后来我知道了他叫徐明浩了，他终究没舍得带给我更多悬念。当时我们就坐在旅馆楼下那个有着陈年污渍的旧沙发上翘着脚听他一回生二回熟地给我自报家门。

他让我伸出手掌，然后一笔一画地写下他的名字。细细的手指像只蜻蜓停靠了一会就飞走，在这个靠近荒漠的县城泛起唯一一点水色的涟漪。

然后我开始猜他的职业，他脖子上挂着一台漆黑的胶片机，还斜挎着一个笨重的装满器材的相机包。但我就是要棋差一着，故意看黑八台球来回徘徊却缓缓进不了洞，很好玩。

“你是自由职业者？”我看着他仰头喝着扁水壶里的水，喉结顺着动作一上一下，喝完后用手指细致地抹过嘴边，“是。”

“那，是画家？”

“错了。”我的确看错了他，他自己可能对他的笑容很蛊惑这件事是明了的。

我舔了舔嘴唇，发誓绝不能在一场猎物的追逐战里掉以轻心。于是双眼死盯住他，用我刻在骨肉里的天分和长处回敬他一个笑容。“那，是写小说的？“

我要让他干渴，喝下几升的清水都无济于事，他注定成为一尾沙漠里过曝垂死的鱼。

徐明浩也知道是在戏弄他了，他屈着膝盖跪在沙发上慢慢凑近我。我的心率开始不受控地加快，只能看着他越凑越近直至面对面间距只剩下几公分，呼出来的热气都打在鼻尖上。

他歪着头不疾不徐地说：“珉奎，一个都猜不对呢。”

大事不妙，轻敌使我被围困进他瞳仁里漆黑的暗潮。

我是很情愿跟徐明浩待在一起的，但是眼下这个情况和我想象的那种独处相差甚远。

他要我做他取景框里的模特，我爽快地答应了，以为我们会在一个私密的空间里一对一进行人体指导。但其实就真的是拍照而已。开车去景区又徒步了将近一个小时才找到几个像模像样的沙丘，我看着远处几个穿着防尘鞋套摆拍的女生有点被噎住。

徐指导让我做什么我就做什么，他一会要我蹲下，一会要我躺在沙土里。被别人的快门捕捉的感觉真的很奇妙，你的视线可以飘忽不定，但对方的目光会一直追随着你。不知道徐明浩眼下正漆黑的镜头后想着什么，但是最好是与我有关。

“有了！“他兴奋地欢呼一声，咧出一口小白牙。

我凑过去看，镜头里的我自己随意地跨坐在地上向后仰，从这个角度只能看到微微抬起的下颚，手指和马丁靴都半插进沙里，像是颗戈壁里被风雕刻出的顽石。

说不上是哪里好，但必须承认徐明浩真的不一般。我轻易就能看出照片里的男人是个隐藏孤独逃避现实的惯犯。

“你为什么来这儿？“徐明浩举起酒瓶碰了一下我的，他私自整改，把房间里的灯泡刷上一层粉紫的油漆还美其名曰是他的私人酒吧，整个房间都笼罩着一层迷幻的玫瑰色，像是深入几千米的海底。

他也有点醉了，绵软而无害地依偎在墙角，听我灌下一口酒慢慢袒露我的种种。

大学毕业后我就一直和最好的朋友搭伙开公司，我们睡过公司地毯，也一点一点把事业做得有声有色，所有人以为生活就会这样细水长流地度过。  
然而，几个月前还一起开着庆功宴的友人，就这样以四百多万分之一的概率在返乡途中死于一场空难。

“所以我就来了。”我用膝盖顶了顶快睡着的徐明浩，他还强撑着眼睛看着我，拜托，我又不会像个哭包一样流泪，但还是被他和睡意搏斗的样子可爱到。

徐明浩伸出手拍我的肩，“珉奎，没关系的…别难过…”明明都已经是陷入睡眠的状态，手还一直在我身上拍拍拍念叨着让我别难过，好像我是个睡前要一直拉着他的衣襟需要被哄着入睡的婴儿。 

我把徐明浩塞进被子里轻轻地摸摸他的头发，转身回了房。

这趟旅程多了一个人，我不好界定徐明浩的身份，他既不是旅伴，也不是艳遇，更不是一拍即合的道友。上天冥冥之中为我们安排地很妥当，我很确信他就该是我隔壁或繁忙城市公寓里比邻而居的住客，共有着薄薄的一墙之隔。平常出门倒垃圾时打个照面，晚上灵魂就穿透隔阂探听着彼此的呼吸声。

在离家千里之隔的沙城，我们像两个合乎妥帖的搭扣一样搭在一起，你搭着我，我搭着你。

晚上我陪徐明浩去网吧，在烟雾和速食食品鱼龙混杂的空气里搞艺术。是我看他搞艺术，看他把相机里的照片一张一张地上传再发给编辑。相册里有七八排的我的照片，我突然油然而生了一种能加入他作品集的骄傲感。我下巴枕在他没操作鼠标的左臂无聊地问：“你说这些照片会不会获奖啊？你获过什么奖吗？”

他还在一张一张地翻看、上传，随意地说了一个在摄影界如雷贯耳的奖项名。

我又震惊了，他平均每三个小时让我吃惊一次，平均每四十分钟让我被怼地说不出话，平均每五分钟让我飓风般的心动。

看来工作已经完成，徐明浩习惯性地双手交叠向上开始拉伸。没什么地方好去，我们就挤在一张显示屏边看《红色沙漠》，可惜这片子既没有沙漠，也没几分红色。看着看着，徐明浩就环住我的腰滑落在我后背上，我轻轻地侧脸就能用嘴唇丈量他下颚的弧度，但我只是让他轻轻地依靠着，仅凭他需要。

徐明浩其实很温柔，不是我故意为他的捉摸不透而开脱，他真的温柔到连我每个细微的信号都能够得到细密的回应。

当晚我们就越过了那条界限。

我们双双挤在我房里的那张小床上，平常枕在我头下的唯一一个枕头正被他枕在腰际。太急切了，我们面皮先贴在一起，而后才厮磨着寻找对方的嘴唇。

他闭眼伸出手臂来索吻时的渴望是骗不了人的，明浩呀，我哑然失笑，竟没猜中他会在这一节暴露，我舔吻着他幼软的口舌，他口腔里分明就藏着对我急不可耐的真情。我又心软了，捋着他的头发用亲吻安抚。

修长的脖颈也不会放过，施了点力咬上藏在衣领下肖想了很久的锁骨。徐明浩吃痛，眼睛一下就蒙上水雾，软绵绵地坐在我怀里任我上下其手。我爱死他现在这副坦诚投降的模样了，分明是块被眼泪泡得软乎的蚌肉却又被我滚烫的物事吓得后缩。

我没给他机会，把他自己的手指伸到他嘴边舔舐，他耳朵红得要滴血，却还是对我输入的命令当作最高指示乖乖照做。他被逼一根一根舔过粉嫩的指节，又被逼着给自己艰难生涩地开垦。太紧了，感觉像是正残忍地撬开他的蚌壳，我暗骂自己混蛋，只能心疼地把手上动作放慢再放慢。

我挺进他潮湿的甬道，徐明浩小声地发出一声痛呼，抓着我的手指也慢慢慢慢缩紧。我就抱着他，等他适应磨人的钝痛和过载的心跳。

他伸出一只手来摸我的脸，羞怯地说：“动吧，珉奎呀。”

我再也不能克制哪怕一秒，抓着他纤细的小腿猛烈地进攻。他被我撞得满脸通红发出支离破碎的呜咽和喘息。我把手放在他的头侧，避免动情时撞到床板。把他顶得舒服了，就咬着嘴唇用手臂掩住眼睛撒娇一样地哼哼。

释放的时候他终究没能压抑住自己，惊叫一声掐住了我的手臂。我也随即加快速度，浇灌进胶着的一片泥泞。他胸膛上下起伏着平复动也动弹不得。

我把徐明浩侧搂进怀里，跟他说第二天我要走了，要回到本属于我的正常轨道上去。徐明浩阖着眼没有应答，这是我意料之内的，我能做的就只有把他搂得更紧些作个有温度的告别。

第二天清醒前，我先伸出手臂往身旁摸了一摸，摸到的只有空荡荡的床板。

日子还是照样得过，我开始认真思考要不要纹个徐明浩的名字在身上——这场微醺又疯狂的大漠之旅最宝贵的纪念品。各种杂念在脑子里不停冲撞，我惊叹自己这会儿还有闲心想这档子事。浑浑噩噩地打包好行李，退了房。

刚一出门，就看到徐明浩靠在我那辆苟延残喘的越野皮卡上。

“走吧。”他脸很红，这会儿居然会躲避我的视线了。我还在原地被狂喜冲击得抓不着头脑，像个傻子一样愣愣地问：“去哪儿？”

他这回真的有点生气了，皱着眉音量都拔高了一个度：“你说去哪儿？睡了老子还想跑？”

后来我和徐明浩真的做了紧邻的住客，他睡床左半边，我睡床右半边的那种。有时候他生气了，就叫我滚下床去。我对他这点口是心非心知肚明，这个犟家伙就是要我从背后紧紧箍住他叫着他的名字说些腻人的话而已。  
但这点把戏我们都甘之若饴。


End file.
